


Heat Wave

by AnnGraham



Category: Swamp Thing (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple swim to beat the heat turns out to be more dangerous than Graham could ever have foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me and I am not making any money off of this. They all belong to the makers and producers of Swamp Thing.
> 
> Warning: Slight mature themes, but nothing spelled out.

The heat was intense; setting record highs all across the state.  Any sane person would be sitting in front of their air conditioner just to survive. Yet here he was, stuck in his hotel room with broken air conditioning, because Dr. Arcane had a business meeting that nothing was going to interfere with. 

Pacing restlessly, his shirt almost glued to his skin at this point, he'd have given a year of his salary to be in the air-conditioned meeting with the Doctor.  Of course his presence would hamper his employer's odds with the pretty blonde he'd been eyeing all that day, so his sole duty this trip was to stay out of the way. He was angry and frustrated thinking about it, here he was, dragged from Houma and then dumped like so much baggage because of a woman. *Story of my life,* sighing deeply he flung himself on the bed, *no wonder I hate women.*

Staring at the ceiling, with the stifling heat pressing down like a blanket Graham had had enough.  Not only was he sweating in places he was sure weren't supposed to sweat; he was bored out his mind, with nothing to distract him from how uncomfortable he was.  Maybe the pool wouldn’t be too crowded, it was getting quite late, and he hadn’t been able to go near it during the afternoon. 

Graham grabbed his trunks, silently thanking Stella for packing them.  He'd been in such a frenzy trying to get everything ready for the Doctor that he'd completely forgotten to pack his own clothes.  Graham had thought he was either going to have to ask Dr. Arcane to wait, a prospect that did not fill him with joy; the Doctor did not like to be kept waiting, that had been made clear to him on many occasions.  Or, he could have gone on the trip with nothing to change into over the weekend.  Frankly that option had been more appealing then begging for more time.  Stella had come through for him though, handing him his luggage with a knowing smile. *I'll have to think of a way to repay her,* Graham hastily changed out of his clothes, *maybe I can get her some flowers. Women seem to like that, and she really did save me a lot of trouble.*

Trudging down to the pool Graham's mind kept coming back to Stella, really she was the only women he'd ever met that didn't seem to want to get in the Doctor's pants. In fact she seemed to well, seemed to like him. Which was odd experience, living almost in Arcane's shadow Graham was used to being ignored. Whether it was from the Doctor himself, other scientists or coworkers Graham had gotten used to it. Still, he found he rather liked Stella, liked talking to her and being around her.

Easing into the delightfully cool waters at the thankfully now deserted pool, Graham even held the startling thought that maybe he should ask her out, and maybe she'd even say yes.  Floating in the pool he found his thoughts for once not straying to Dr. Arcane and wondering how he was doing.

A sudden splash of water hit his face, making him choke and almost go under before he managed to get his feet under him. Sputtering he looked around, spotting a heavy set man eyeing him from no further than ten feet away. Suddenly the man smiled at him, making Graham aware of how deserted the area was.  It was late when he had come down and now it was even later, only the pool side lights were on, leaving the darkness to press in around them.

Nervous for some reason Graham quickly swam to the other side, carefully avoiding eye contact with the other man. Thus he was unprepared when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Hi there," the man said, fingers tightening on his arm, "You aren't leaving already are you?"

"I, I've already been here awhile," Graham forced a smile, subtly trying to tug his arm free. "Think it’s time to call it a night."

"I thought we might get to know each other. I’m Ralph," Not releasing his grip, the man inched even closer.

"Er, nice to meet you Ralph, but I really gotta go." This time yanking his arm free Graham practically leapt out of the pool. Grabbing his towel he was shocked when the man suddenly appeared before him. Making him realize what he'd mistaken for fat was muscle, in fact a lot of muscle, covered with various tattoos. Swallowing Graham looked up, noticing the man was also quite a bit taller than he was. *This is not good.* Slowly he inched backwards, eyeing the distance he would have to travel to make it safely to the hotel.

"I don't think you understand guy," Ralph pressed forward, catching Graham once again by the arm before he could make a dash for freedom. Dragging the other man forward he grinned, "I'm not asking you to stay, I'm telling you!"

Mouth twisting in disgust Graham could now smell the alcohol on the other man's breath. The situation turned a lot more dangerous when he was roughly pushed to the ground. Feeling the first real gut-wrenching spike of fear Graham was unable to move as he suddenly found himself pinned under the heavy weight and a pair of determined hands reaching into his trunks.

Yelling and struggling Graham desperately tried to get free, forcing himself to ignore the agony from the man’s brutal grip. If he could just get to his feet, he knew he could outrun this guy. Punching and twisting to get away he managed to land a good knee in his attackers groin, hearing a very satisfying scream of pain.  Not so satisfying however was the punch thrown at his face.  Stars flickered across his vision as everything momentarily blurred for him. Dimly he could hear another painful yell and some cursing, which didn't make sense, as he wasn't a threat to the bigger man right now.

Graham drifted in and out of consciousness with no idea if minutes or hours were passing. All he knew was to keep on fighting; struggling weakly against the hands that restrained him.

"Bloody hell Graham, calm down," Arcane's voice reached his ears.

"Dr. Arcane? Is, is that you?" blearily staring up through what seemed like three feet of frosted glass Graham could barely make out the man's features.   He collapsed in boneless relief at the Doctor's familiar face.

"Yes Graham," Arcane carefully helped his assistant sit up, sliding an arm around the man's shoulder to steady him. He'd been terrified when he heard Graham's calls for help and seen his assailant holding him down with the obvious intent of sexual assault. Being afraid for another person was not something he was used to or liked.  He had to get his assistant to safety before his attacker recovered enough to cause problems, "come on old chap, stand up now.  We need leave."

Shakily Graham made it to his feet, having to cling rather heavily to the Doctor to remain upright.  His head was throbbing, and his body burned from being flung on the rough pool deck.  "What, what happened to the other guy," shivering; cold now despite the heat Graham could feel a delayed reaction set in. 

Arcane hurried the man to their rooms as fast as he dared.  Only once they were safely inside their suite with the door barred and locked did he bother to answer his assistant.  "Don't worry about your admirer, Graham. I don't think he'll be bothering anyone much anymore."

"He was going, going to .." swallowing dryly he couldn't force the words out.  Shuddering he lunged for the bathroom, just making it to the toilet before emptying his stomach.  Dimly he was aware of the Doctor’s hand steading him as dry heaves now shook his entire body. Finally it was over and he slumped back against Dr. Arcane’s reassuring warmth.

“Better now?” Arcane asked softly, pulling Graham closer, wrapping one arm securely around the man’s chest, he just held on.

“Yes, Sir,” closing his eyes Graham allowed himself a few minutes to relax completely into the Doctor’s hold. Pulling away he carefully got to his feet, wanting nothing more than to collapse in bed he first had to wash the feel of his attackers hands from his skin.  “I’m going to take a shower,” he hesitantly looked at his employer, part of him wanted the security of having the other man close.

“I’ll stand right outside the door,” Arcane smiled faintly, guessing correctly his assistant was afraid to be alone. “No one will get in Graham, you’ll be quite safe.”

“Thank you,” feeling more secure in having the Doctor stand guard he waited for the other man to leave before pulling off his trunks and starting the shower.  When the temperature was as hot as he could stand he got in. The soap stung the various cuts and scratches that adorned his back and arms but he didn’t stop until the water started to run cold.  Wrapping a large warm towel around his waist he carefully inched from the room, relieved to see the Doctor waiting close by as promised.

“Time to get you to bed now Graham,” Arcane hoped his expression settled on neutral instead of the rage he felt flaring up at seeing the rapidly darkening bruises covering his assistant’s pale skin.

“I, I don’t know if I could sleep,” Graham protested, even as his eyes almost closed in exhaustion.

“You will, I won’t leave you,” gently pulling his assistant by the arm Arcane let the man to his room where he quickly gathered Graham’s nightclothes.  “I need to know if he injured you Graham before you can sleep.”

“Injure me?” He felt bile at the back of his throat again at the memory of those hands.

“I’m sorry Graham,” Arcane lightly touched the bruise on Graham’s jaw, “but I saw how roughly he grabbed you after he punched you.”

“Oh,” abruptly Graham could feel dangerous tears prickle hotly against his eyelids as the Doctor’s meaning became clear. “I, I don’t know. There is some pain, I, I didn’t look.”

“May I check?” Arcane kept his voice low and soothing, he didn’t want to have to force this issue but he had to be certain Graham didn’t need medical attention.

“I,” he had to blink back tears. He knew the Doctor was right in needing to check; the thought of any damage resulting from the attack was horrifying. Better Dr. Arcane than some stranger touching him, that image made nausea roil through his stomach. “Ok,” biting his lip he closed his eyes in order to force down his embarrassment.

“Good man, Graham,” Arcane touched his assistant on the shoulder in reassurance before tugging his towel free. Fury had him clenching his teeth when he saw how bruised and swollen Graham’s penis was.

“Is it bad?” Graham had to ask when the Doctor didn’t immediately say anything.

“I’ll need to touch you to determine if there is any significant damage,” he sighed softly as Graham immediately shook his head.  “Please Graham, let me check. I promise all this will be over in a moment.”

Reluctantly Graham opened his eyes, staring at the Doctor’s determined gaze he could only nod in permission. The first touch had him backing away, breath catching on a whimper, “sorry, sorry Sir.”

“Hush now Graham,” Arcane settled his other hand on Graham’s shoulder, “this will over soon.”  As gently as possible he grasped his assistant’s penis, lightly running his fingers over the abused skin he was able to determine that nothing was broken. Pulling away he quickly handed the other man his pyjama top and bottoms, “all done, you can put these on now.”

“Yes, sir,” he hurriedly dressed as the Doctor turned his back.

“I need to get something from my bedroom Graham,” Arcane gestured the man to get into bed once he had dressed. “I’ll be back in just a moment.”

“Yes, sir,” Graham muttered as he reluctantly settled into bed, wondering if the Doctor leaving meant something was seriously wrong with him.  It wasn’t even five minutes later when the other man came striding back in, now dressed in his own pyjamas.

“I want you to take these Graham,” Arcane held out two pills and a glass of water, he raised his eyebrow until his assistant did as he was told.  “They will help with the pain.”

“Was, was anything wrong?” Graham questioned once he swallowed the pills. 

“No Graham,” Arcane smiled when his assistant’s eyes widened as he climbed into bed and settled the blankets over the two of them. “A lot of bruising and swollenness, but nothing that won’t heal in a few days.”

“Oh, that’s good,” he was grateful when the Doctor curled closer to him.  Something about the other man’s mere presence comforted him and made him feel safe. Abruptly he could feel how tired he really was.  “You won’t leave will you? That, that guy can’t find us?”

Arcane settled in comfortably, one arm almost naturally creeping around his assistant's chest. "I won’t go anywhere. You don’t need to worry, that filthy beast has been taken care of." he sill saw red when he thought about what almost happened. No one was allowed to hurt his assistant like that.

Trembling Graham felt Arcane's arm curl around his back as he turned and buried his face against the man's neck, allowing his control to finally give away.

Arcane pulled Graham even closer, wrapping his other arm protectively around the man as he held him.  They stayed in that position for a long time until Arcane felt Graham's shivering stop and the man's deepened breathing against his skin. Exhausted Graham had fallen asleep.

Carefully shifting to get more comfortable Arcane finally relaxed.  They were safe, and while Graham might be troubled by this attack for the foreseeable future he would at least fully heal.  And he would have plenty of time to see to a suitable punishment for the man that dared to attack Graham.  Satisfied Arcane drifted off to sleep with the familiar warm body of his assistant pressed close.

The End


End file.
